teleglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Levels
Level 1: Outdoor Training Ground Areas on this level include: ''Organics Garden Type 2104-A / B Grass area, may contain secret rooms. Garden Hub (Under Construction) Grass area, may contain secret rooms. Canned Food Storage Contains a random number of cans, usually with a zombie protecting them. Close Combat Training Yard No-12 Grass area, may contain secret rooms and / or an adjoining room. Often connects to the Facility Teleport Station. Training Yard No-25 Grass area, may contain secret rooms. The secret room here may contain a plate. Facility Teleportation Station The first exit teleporter is located here. Level 2: Military Biology Sector Areas on this level include: Poison Garden Area (Under Construction) Player begins in a room adjoining here. Manual Gate Control Room The switch for the blast doors is located here. Check the room for items and storage boxes before pulling the switch, as this will trigger an ambush. Cloning Vats Support Area M34 Characterised by the predominant arcing wall. Sometimes this contains a secret room. This area often connects to the main hallway via a large open section. This may also contain secrets, check around the outer walls and in the center. Local Systems Engine Room May contain a storage box. Collapsed Hallway Occasionally houses a secret and / or a storage box. Facility Level Main Hallway Watch out for copious amounts of the black chaos here. Useful for luring large amounts of enemies. There is often a tremendously large open grass area at either end of this hallway, and they are often well-populated. Level 3: Facility Support Systems There is sometimes a second teleporter on this level which warps you to level 5. You must pass some heavy monster battles to reach it. Panzerfausts are recommended. Areas on this level include: Teleportation Arrival Station Player begins here. Engine Control Room Necrotic Tissue Fermentation Area Slim corridors and enemies with long distance vision. Do not wait anywhere near the tissue "floor", zombies will appear. There are multiple "areas" like this marked on the map. External Engine Control Room Usually a cramped hidden area off the Fermentation Area, always houses swarms. Manual Gate Control Room The switch for the blast doors is located here. Combatants Assembly Area Main Gateway Materials Packing Complex Security Intersection Combatants Resting Area (Collapsed) Connected to an open area occasionally housing swarm tunnels. The collapsed room may spawn storage boxes. May contain secrets behind the rubble. Teleportation Station To Necrotic Tissue Research Center Exit teleporter is located here. Level 4: Necrotic Tissue Research Areas on this level include: Backup Teleporter Player begins here. Recreational garden No-147 Outdoor area. Expect some enemies. Necrotic tissue unpacking courtyard Large outdoor area. Lots of enemies. May house swarms. Life support control Indoor area. May contain a small number of enemies. Cooling Systems Intersection Small, tight area. Expect some loot and/or some enemies. Swarm Movement Training Courtyard Large outdoor area. Expect many enemies. Main Necrotic Tissue Testing Complex Open area, may contain a secret and/or a storage box. Personal Research Cabinet MTR-A Level 5: Necrotic Tissue Engineering Once you reach this level, you can begin again from level 3. There are 5 secrets? Areas on this level include: Employee Arrival Area Player begins here. Nutrients Processing Intersection No-1 Reactivation Liquid Processing Plant Necrotic Tissue Cutting Area (unfurnished) Expect shotgunners here. Main Heavy Testing Bay Expect large beasts and many zombie swarms here. The layout of this particular room is usually square with a central area you will fight the beasts in, and surrounding rooms with many pipes that expel swarms. These swarms are usually disabled once the beasts are destroyed. 'Stabilization Chemicals Pressure Room' Reactivation Enrichment Reactor Often acts as a 3-way intersection. Necrotic Resources Loading Area (abandoned) Usually a large grass area, sometimes containing secrets. Chemical Treatment Testing Complex Blood Treatment & Enhancement Complex Brain Liquid Cloning Unit Tissue Debiotization Units Level 6: Advanced Combatants Testing Has at least 2 secrets. The lasgun sometimes drops here. Areas on this level include: Arrival and Administration Area Player begins here. Occasionally has a storage box. Recreational Starwatch Garden Open grass area, sometimes has a secret. Target Units Storage Area Usually has tunnels behind staggered walls, sometimes with tunnels and swarms. Advanced Parts Warehouse Screaming Minigun Robot Snake boss (with nightmare sauce) can be found here. Explosives, lasgun and/or rifles highly recommended. Main Hallway (Secure Area) Advanced Chemicals Processing Complex Occasionally has a secret room. Level 7: Robotic Hardware Research Once you reach this level, you can begin again from level 5. Areas on this level include: Employee Arrival (Secure) Player begins here. Occasionally has a storage box. Backup Fusion Reactors Occasionally contains swarm tunnels. Fusion Fuel Storage May house turrets. Intersection A-4 Mass Transport Area To Military Software Contains two teleporters, they both go to the same destination? Main Outdoor Training Area For Robots Often a large grass area, may have secret rooms. Main Fusion Reactors A large area with many rooms. Expect heavier enemy types. May have secret rooms, turrets, and swarm tunnels. May connect to the exit teleporter. Level 8: Military Software Sector As much armor, health packs, and rifle/laser-based weaponry as possible is recommended at this stage of the game. This level contains the following areas: Secure Arrival Area Player begins here. Data Field B This is a grid-based area full of servers blocking your view. There is almost always swarm tunnels present here, be sure to have a detector. Shotgunners and minigunners are common here too, sometimes present in a square central area that occasionally houses a storage box. Manual Control Switch THX-14 A button in this room will open the blast doors in Gateway B. It is often guarded by shotgunners, occasionally with a swarm tunnel. Heavy Security Gateway B The blast doors are here, often protected by a turret and/or a turret swarm. After this you will reach a Blue Walker boss room. Central Data Processing Complex Circular areas of computer banks. Expect shotgunners and 9mm mobs. May contain secrets, on one occasion the secret found was empty. Advanced Data Hub (Under Construction) Software Security Room 102 (Under Construction) Teleport To Advanced Weapons Exit teleporter is located here. Level 8b: Central reactor cooling sector (Under construction) Level 9: Advanced Weapons Research Once you reach this level, you can begin again from level 7. MG-HV, cannon and lasers are strongly recommended at this point. And copious armor. Contains the following areas: Backup Arrival Area Player begins here. May contain items and storage boxes. Secure Hallway C Expect turrets, shotgunners, heavies and squids. May contain secret rooms and/or a tunnel swarm. Minigun can be found here. Weapons Factory Control Main Metallurgy Foundry Large circular machines disguise shotgunners and heavy enemies. This ususally preceeds the exit teleport. Advanced Weapons Testing Complex A large outdoor area. Security Shutter Override Station Contains a button to open the blast doors on this level. Weapons Workshop B-14 (Under Construction) A slightly "curved", messy area with irregular walls and plenty of places for enemies to hide. There may be swarms and at least one squid. Main Gateway To Secure Sector D Blast doors to this area must be opened elsewhere. Level 10: Teleportation Research The final level. Areas contained within it include: Welcome To Militech Teleportation Research & Testing Player begins here. Tesla bots may spawn in this room. Main Corridor T-1 (Secure) Turrets, squids, beasts and black chaos are present here. Main Corridor T-2 (Secure) Turrets, squids, beasts and black chaos are present here. Heavy Security Zone Turrets, squids, shotgunners and beasts spawn here. Energy Control Center Control Station B-1 Storage box with health sometimes found here. Teleporter Phasing Substation Personal Work Area Y-01 Usually houses a squid. May have a storage box. Core Boss'' Not "officially" entitled this, and not marked on the map. Once entered, the door shuts behind you. Nevertheless this will be the final obstacle between you and the teleport to safety. Be sure to have heavy weaponry, lots of health and armor. Throw lots of explosives, and use the minigun or lasgunmod. Once destroyed, both doors will unlock and you can proceed to the exit teleporter. Press the button nearby to activate it, and walk in.